


Please Hold

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [111]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “I’d rather not do this right now” said Rey.“Yeah, me too.” Kylo repliedHux meanwhile, is stretched on Kylo’s bed, and isn’t waiting for him to finish his call





	Please Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Masturbation, badly timed Force skype

“I’d rather not do this right now.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Kylo replied, turning away from his bed to face her, “me too.”

He knew from their previous meetings that she was unable to see his surroundings, and hopefully that meant she would be unable to see anyone else in the room with him also. All he had to do was keep his expression neutral. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to do this now any more than you do.”

Behind him, an indrawn breath, sharp, followed by a slow exhale, one that was scant distance from being a moan. 

“You’re distracted.”

“You’re intruding.”

An obscene squelch, another cut off breath, and Kylo was grateful for the blood rushing to his groin only because it was keeping the blood from his face. 

“So you are in the middle of something.”

“If I say yes, will you leave?”

A gasp, folding into a moan that wasn’t held back this time, underlined by the rustle of cloth like a body writhing on bedclothes. 

“No.. but only because you want me to.”

“Of course you wouldn’t…”

The slap of flesh meeting flesh, growing more urgent until it became almost a tangible heat against Kylo’s back. He was desperate to turn around and bask in the glow of pale, flushed flesh, to taste salt-wet skin and brush hair darkened by sweat back from the temples it clung to- but he couldn’t turn his back on his enemy. 

A crescendo cry, a desperate silence but for the beat of heels seeking purchase to bear out the crest, then panting. Kylo closed his eyes, head bowed and growled in frustration. When he lifted his head again, she was gone and the voice he heard next came from the bed behind him, sated and exhausted. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to wait.”


End file.
